roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5-10
}} The MP5/10 is a German Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 74 or can be purchased with credits. History The MP5/10 is chambered in 10mm Auto (10×25mm), available in various stock/trigger group configurations. The 10mm Auto is a round developed to have better ballistic performance than the iconic 9mm and .45 ACP rounds, but despite becoming the service round of the FBI in 1989 and having some success with special forces, it never quite caught on the way its variant, .40 S&W, did. Meanwhile, weapons like the MP5/10 were produced in expectation of the 10mm Auto's success. Unfortunately for the producers, the 10mm Auto did not become popular with any of its markets. The MP5/10 was produced from 1992 to 2000, having a very limited production run and its usage in the real world also being very limited. In-Game General Information The MP5/10 is a high damage PDW, sporting a three-shot kill (3SK) up close and increasing to a 5SK at the end of its damage drop-off. Range is also good, with damage beginning to drop off at 70 studs and ending at 125 studs. Muzzle velocity is above average for its class, at 2000 studs per second. Users may notice that the magazine is longer compared to the other MP5 variants, looking like a longer UMP45 magazine, however, this is only cosmetic (a reason for this would be the larger round chambering). The MP5/10's advantages over other MP5 variants include higher damage inflicted and a longer maximum damage range. However, the recoil of the MP5/10, with its high rate of fire (RoF), can be difficult to manage even with the best set of attachments for it, unlike with the UMP45. Its recoil pattern is very high in both the vertical and horizontal axes, and choosing the barrel attachments will depend on the user's preferences. This weapon is used best on smaller maps like Mall, but also in certain areas in both Desert Storm and Crane Site. The RoF of this weapon is quite high, at 800 RPM, like its base variant, the MP5. Combined with the high damage, the MP5/10 has a very low time to kill (TTK) in CQC. However, the MP5/10 is not ideal to spray beyond short ranges due to its unpredictable recoil, unlike with other variants in the MP5 family. To consistently hit targets at medium to long range, the user needs to control the burst, or switch the weapon to semi-automatic to control the recoil. Therefore, a carbine or assault rifle would be a better choice for this task. The MP5/10 is powerful at short to medium ranges, considering its respectable RoF and a three-shot kill (3SK) to a full health enemy in close-quarters-combat (CQC), but at long ranges, the MP5/10 become markedly less effective and is much less efficient with ammunition such situations. Usage & Tactics The MP5/10, at least for most users, is very much one of the most versatile PDWs out there. Capable of a 3SK in close quarters and a 5SK at the end of its damage drop-off range, it can easily compete against assault rifles and carbines with relative ease. However, it should be noted that the recoil is not suitable for longer ranges, and it is recommended that a recoil-reducing attachment is used. Unfortunately, the MP5/10 is just short of being able to 2SK opponents to the head in CQC, which gives it a slower TTK compared to other PDWs. Despite these flaws, the MP5/10 is still a very fine weapon, and can easily out-perform other weapons in its class. Despite boasting a relatively slow TTK, it still features great features for its class. Hip accuracy stats overall are equally versatile, much like its other features, but a major flaw of the MP5/10 is the lack of ammo it can pick up, making survival drastically harder. Conclusion In conclusion, the MP5/10 is a powerful PDW sporting high damage with a larger magazine rivaling other powerful PDWs such as the UMP45. It has a decent RoF and moderate recoil. With these traits, the MP5/10 can be in many ways, better than other weapons in its class. In some cases, it can be regarded as a hybrid between a PDW and a carbine. Pros & Cons Pros: * High damage overall. * Good RoF. * Good range. * Quick TTK. Cons: * Long reload time. * Moderate recoil. Trivia * The idea of using a larger caliber on the MP5s was canceled in favor of the UMP series with the UMP-45 and UMP-40. ** Heckler & Koch reduced the maximum firerate to avoid malfunctions and make the weapon more controllable whilst firing. * The magazine of the in-game model is longer than it should be. * The model in-game appears to be an MP5A3 chambered in 10mm Auto due to its retractable stock. ** The MP5/10 is currently the only weapon to fire the 10mm round in-game. * In real life, it is the only MP5 variant that has a bolt release. * In-game, barrel attachments hover slightly above the barrel. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:MP5 Family